I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid containers and, in particular, to containers for transporting and pouring fluids such as fuel and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of fluid containers have previously been known in the prior art. For example, containers of metal or plastic having cylindrical or box-like shapes are commonplace in many households. Typically, these containers have a handle for carrying, a single opening for both filling the container with fluid and emptying the container of fluid, and some include a separate vent opening to admit air into the container to facilitate pouring.
An example of a typical container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,200 to Flider. This patent discloses a plastic Jerry Can having a single filler/pourer opening and a handle to facilitate carrying. A vent tube originates in an upper portion of the container, extends through the handle and exits near the filler/pourer opening, to be sealed with the same cap which seals the opening. The container is adapted to be easily stacked in its upright position. However, only a single opening is provided for both filling and emptying the container.
A modified container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,316 to Lowe. This patent describes a disposable cardboard container for temporarily transporting gasoline. It includes a handle for carrying, an opening in its top for filling the container, and a plastic lined tubular spout originating from the point on a side wall near the bottom of the container. During filling, the spout is collapsed and sealed to the side wall of the container and, during pouring, the spout is disengaged and lowered into position. However, the container is not reusable because the spout is not resealable. Moreover, the disposable cardboard container is not adapted for storage of fluids and cannot be stacked or otherwise positioned except in its upright orientation.
These previously known devices are fine for their intended purpose but they lack the versatility of the present invention.